


Testudineous

by lantaarnpaal



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron Minyard does not doe feelings thank you very much, Aaron is a smoll bean, Kevin is Smitten, Let's pretend thea and katelyn do not exist, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantaarnpaal/pseuds/lantaarnpaal
Summary: Maybe deep down Aaron had always known he felt something,something other than hate that is
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. "Oh darling, everyone sees the way you look at him."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this fic!
> 
> So this fic is a work of procrastination in studying for exams and 3 dialogue prompts that I found.  
> I plan on making it 3 chapters long, each chapter with one of the dialogue prompts.  
> This chapter is in Aaron's pov, the next will be Kevin's and the last will be Aaron's again.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Aaron is looking at his teammates on the court. They are absolutely crushing the opposite team of which Aaron hadn’t bothered to learn the name. 

It isn’t like he is playing anyway. 

A couple of days before he had joined a night practice to make up for storming off during regular practice after a fight with Kevin (in his defense Kevin really was being a dick). Of course, the one (1) night practice he joins he has to injure himself. He is benched for at least 3 weeks for his sprained wrists, which sucks. 

Contrary to popular belief, Aaron does really enjoy playing exy. It is a way to blow of steam and forget all his problems, even if two of them are standing on the court with him. 

The final buzzer goes off and the Foxes win the game with a score of 8-2. Kevin smiles brightly as he runs to the goal to pat Andrew on the shoulder. Shortly the rest of the team joins him, including the ones who had been watching from the side-line. 

“Aren’t you coming too?” Renee asks, waiting in front of the open door to the court. 

Aaron waves his bandaged wrist at her and says: “I think I’ll pass.” 

Renee smiles apologetic and continues her way to their teammates.

Finally, after what felt like forever, all the Foxes are showered and ready to go home. Kevin is particularly happy with the Foxes’ performance tonight, Aaron knows that because he can’t shut up about it. 

“I really have to say, this game went better than expected. Especially since the Bearcats are so …” Kevin starts, but Aaron isn’t listening anymore. 

Maybe if he could’ve contributed to their win in some way, he wouldn’t be so salty. Andrew shoots him a knowing look from the front seat of the car. 

They had made a lot of progress since last year when they had started their weekly sessions with Bee. Aaron learned to look at things through Andrew’s perspective, which wasn’t always easy, but it did make him understand Andrew. Well, in the way Andrew can be understood. 

Kevin is still practically glowing in the front seat. “We really should celebrate. I stole some booze from David if you’re up for a party?” 

Nicky hums in agreement, Andrew and Neil just shrug, not really answering. Aaron just wants to go to his room and drown in his blanket. He doesn’t know why not being able to play affects him so much. 

Maybe it is because it’s the first game of the season and his teammates seem to work so much better on the court without him. 

“Aaron?’ 

Aaron shrugs out of his thoughts and looks up to find Kevin staring at him expectantly.

“What?” He asks dumbly.

Kevin rolls his eyes. “Of course, you’re not listening. Did you even pay attention when I was walking through the game? I’m sure you didn’t. Just because you can’t play right now, doesn’t mean you can slack behind, you know.” 

“Fuck you, too.” Aaron says and he turns towards the window.

He hears Kevin sigh, but he does not try to ask Aaron anything else. 

When they arrive at Fox Tower Aaron immediately heads towards his room, but Andrew grabs his sleeve to hold him back. 

“Don’t mind Kevin.” He says.

“I don’t.”

Andrew just gives him a blank look. 

“We decided to go to Columbia tonight. Kevin was asking if you were coming, but judging the mood you’re in right now I’m not leaving you here. Be ready in 10.”

With that, he lets go of Aaron’s shirt and walks inside. 

Aaron really is not in the mood to go to Columbia, but it’s probably better than staying behind in the dorms. Matt and Dan are surely inviting the freshmen over to celebrate and he would rather deal with his family (plus Kevin and Neil) than hang out with the freshmen. 

He’s changed and ready to go within 5 minutes, so he decides to head to the car already. Taking a breath of fresh air, before being stuffed in a club for the remainder of the night. 

Kevin is also waiting at the car, at which Aaron scoffs. Kevin has been getting on his nerves a lot lately and he wishes the ‘Son of exy’ could just leave him alone. 

Kevin looks at him as he approaches, but he doesn’t say anything for which Aaron is thankful. Then Aaron sees the packet of cigarettes sticking out of the other boy’s pocket. 

“I thought you believed smoking is bad for you?” He comments.

“I didn’t know you cared.” Comes the replay, while Kevin nonchalantly leans against the car door.

“I don’t,” Aaron shots back. “you’re just a hypocrite.”

Kevin rolls his eyes at him for the second time that evening, but he doesn’t retort. 

Aaron counts it as a win.

The others join them and soon enough they are on the road to Columbia. They hadn’t been back in the summer, because Aaron, Andrew, and Nicky had spent it in Germany at Nicky’s boyfriend’s house. 

Kevin and Neill had stayed at Abby’s. At first, Andrew was not satisfied with that arrangement, but they were able to convince him that they were untouchable now, and eventually, Andrew gave in. 

Now that they are on the road, Aaron is kind of excited to go back again. He wonders how Roland and the other bartenders are doing, not forgetting their support in the Drake case. 

After getting their ice cream fix at Sweetie’s and Andrew has parked the car, they enter Eden’s twilight. It’s very crowded inside, which is not unusual for a Friday night, but right now Aaron finds it unsettling. 

As soon as they spot a free table they claim it and Neil and Andrew head to the bar to collect their drinks. When the drinks arrive at the table, Kevin takes a few shots and then disappears to the dancefloor. Aaron watches him leave.

Nicky shakes his head at him. “When are you going to tell him?”

Aaron is confused. “Tell him what?”

“That your madly in love with him and want to have his babies, of course!” Nicky laughs.

Aaron spits out his drink and almost chokes on what shoots back into his throat. Nicky pats him on his back. 

After he is calmed down and he can breathe properly again Aaron gives Nicky a stink eye.

“That’s not true.”

Nicky rolls his eyes at him.

“Oh darling, everyone sees the way you look at him.”

Aaron scoffs. He doesn’t _look_ at Kevin. He hopelessly looks at Andrew for back up, but he and Neil pretend not to hear the conversation that going on beside them. 

He shakes his head. 

“I’m going to dance.” 

And with that, he leaves the table and disappears into the mass of dancing bodies. 


	2. "I'll get over it, I just have to be dramatic first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tattoo on Kevin's cheekbone refers to drama queen.

They’re on the dancefloor, Kevin and Aaron. Aaron is dancing with a random girl and Kevin wants to pry her hands off him. Instead, he heads back to the table to down some more shots.

Kevin doesn’t know what he has to do. Aaron keeps giving him mixed signals. One time he keeps staring at him and the next he cusses him out and storms of during practice.

Aaron may or may not have been his bi-awakening, but the blond has never indicated himself to be anything but straight and Kevin doesn’t know if he is just projecting, wanting Aaron to want him.

When Aaron had injured himself during night practice, Kevin had been worried about him. The weight of his feelings hadn’t really hit him until then and he panicked, so he passed it off as worry for the season that hadn’t even started yet.

Nicky and Andrew had given him some shit for that, obviously worried about their family member.

The only one at the table is Neil, the tray and empty glasses gone. Kevin takes a seat on the opposite side of the table and props his head in his hands.

“What’s up with you?” Neil asks.

Kevin doesn’t know how to answer that, he just groans. Neil looks at him sceptically but doesn’t pry any further. Then he sees Aaron dancing with that girl and he sends Kevin a knowing look.

“You know, until you actually have the balls to ask him to dance with _you_ , you don’t have the right to sulk about him dancing with somebody else.”

This makes Kevin groan again. It isn’t like he doesn’t _know_ that.

“I’ll get over it, I just have to be dramatic first.”

Neil chuckles at that. “Like you aren’t always.”

Kevin is about to protest, but it is that time that Andrew chooses to drop a new tray of drinks on the table and Kevin’s attention is diverted to the colourful liquids that fill the glasses.

*

Kevin does not get over it.

*

It’s been 2 weeks since the night at Eden’s Twilight when Neil discovered Kevin’s feelings for Aaron and the tall striker hadn’t even tried to deny it. He’s been avoiding Neil, and Aaron, and the rest of the Foxes for that matter.

Only during practice, he tries to act like his regular self. Being harsh and criticizing comes as natural to him as breathing.

Of course, Neil notices. The damn red-head notices everything. So when he tries to leave the locker room, he isn’t even surprised that Neil holds him back. Andrew watches them with interest, but Neil gives him a nod and he walks past Kevin, out of the room.

“When you said you were going to be dramatic I thought you just referred to the sulking in the club, not the ‘I’m going to avoid you and the rest of our team for the next weeks’ dramatic.” Neil says.

Kevin doesn’t know how to answer that. He doesn’t know why he has been acting that way. It had just become a habit to push other people away when he was stuck in his own head. He would have been punished in the Nest if he even indicated that he worried about other things than exy.

Neil is looking at him expectantly.

“Come on Kev, talk to me.”

Kevin sighs.

“I don’t know _why_ I’m acting like this. It’s just, ever since he hurt his _stupid_ wrist after that _stupid_ night practice he insisted on coming to because I was being too _stupi_ d during practice and he stormed off… It just, it hit me that my feelings are a little deeper than just some dumb crush and I really need to get over it, because… Because nothing will come of it and it’s interfering with my performance.”

Neil nods understandingly.

“I get it, I guess, but if you had just _talked_ about it with someone, maybe you realized sooner that it’s not bad to feel something. You don’t necessarily have to do something about it, but you sure as hell don’t have to beat yourself up about it.”

He is right, Kevin knows he is. It is exactly what he needed to hear and he feels a little more relaxed.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Neil nods and gives him a pat on his shoulder, then he heads for the door.

“Oh and Neil,” Kevin calls after him.

Neil turns to indicate he is listening.

“thanks.”

*

After his talk with Neil Kevin feels much better. His good mood obviously affects the team (he is way less harsh during practice) and they are feeling highly optimistic about their chances of winning their game that night.

It’s an away game that is just within the radius that they have to drive, however, Wymack did book a hotel so they could stay the night and didn’t have to drive all the way back after the game.

Aaron is there too, Wymack didn’t want him to be left behind just because he couldn’t play yet, but Kevin was paying no attention to him. He figured that by pretending Aaron didn’t exist, his feelings would stop existing as well.

Obviously, it doesn’t work, but Kevin doesn’t acknowledge that.

They play their game even better than the one against the Bearcats and Kevin is really impressed with how far they have come since he first joined the team.

When they arrive at the hotel they agree to meet up for a little celebration in Matt and Dan’s room. Since they are with 15, Aaron, Nicky, and Kevin have to share a room (because neither of them wants to room with Andrew and Neil).

There are two beds and a couch which Kevin claims immediately, but Aaron protests.

“I don’t mind taking the couch. You’ve worked hard at the game tonight, the least you deserve is a proper bed.”

Kevin is about to respond to that when Nicky cuts in.

“Okay, so, while you stay here and fight over who takes the couch, I’ll go check on the booze.” And with that, he is gone.

Kevin tenses, he hasn’t been alone in a room with Aaron since before he realized he had feelings for him.

“Really, I’m used to sleeping on the couch, I do it all the time in Columbia, just take the bed.” Kevin insists.

Aaron shakes his head.

“But I don’t deserve it...”

Kevin is surprised to see Aaron is holding back tears.

Of course, Nicky chooses that moment to march back into the room. When he sees Aaron in tears he shoots Kevin a look with a judging expression on his face.

Kevin shrugs, he didn’t do anything. At least nothing he is aware of.

Aaron ignores Nicky’s questioning look and Nicky backs out of the room again.

“Aaron, what’s going on?”

Aaron shakes his head, but Kevin insists.

“Come on, I can see that something is bothering you. Just talk to me.”

Kevin realizes he sounds just like Neil.

“It just seems like the team is doing so much better without me.” Aaron says with a small voice and Kevin almost missed it.

He can’t believe his ears. Aaron, thinking they were better of without him? Where did he get that idea from?

“What do you mean doing better without you? The only reason we won these past two games is that Andrew finally decided to put in an effort at guarding the goal.” Kevin says defensively.

Aaron shrugs again.

“Just go Kevin, the others are probably waiting and I don’t want to talk about this with you.”

Aaron sits down on the couch and turns away from Kevin.

“Then who are you going to talk about with huh? I’m not leaving.”

Kevin is stubborn, he knows he is and that people think of it as the most annoying thing about him. But right now he is glad because Aaron needs to be pushed to open up and Kevin will push as hard as necessary.

He sits down on the couch next to Aaron as an act of defiance. They sit together in silence for at least 15 minutes ‘till Aaron finally gives in.

“Fine, I’ll talk to you.” He says. “I was really bummed about hurting my wrist in a practice trying to make it up to _you_ and then missing the start of the season. And then it looks like you try so much harder and perform so much better when I’m not on the court and the other just follow your lead.”

Kevin hadn’t realized. He was performing better these days because Aaron was watching from the side-line and he wanted to impress him. He never stopped to think about how that would look like to Aaron.

“I promise you, I’m not just performing better because you are not on the court with me. I’ve just been really excited about the start of the new season and Andrew _finally_ trying to at least make an effort to stop the other team from scoring.”

Aaron huffs at that. “He really is making an effort.”

Kevin smiles, glad he could get through to Aaron.

In an attempt to lighten the mood he says: “But if you’re really bothered by it I can start playing worse. I’ll even sabotage the team from winning the next game, just for you.”

Aaron bumps his shoulder to Kevin’s and the ghost of a smile flickers across his face. Aaron is alright.

“Want to come join the other now that you’re done moping?”

Kevin stands up to walk to the door but waits for Aaron.

“Yeah.” Aaron says and he follows Kevin out of the room.


	3. "You make me feel..."

Aaron hasn’t been able to get Nicky’s words out of his head. Ever since Kevin showed him his soft side in the hotel a week ago, Aaron started to see him differently.

_“Oh darling, everyone sees the way you look at him.”_

Still, it doesn’t make sense. Aaron doesn’t _look_. Not at other girls, not at other guys, and certainly not at Kevin.

But he can’t deny that Kevin is different from what he thought. Kevin is understanding, trustworthy. It is a lot to digest.

Aaron doesn’t trust easily and when he does trust someone there is a 99.9% that Andrew doesn’t trust the said person. Which basically makes Aaron not allowed to trust that person.

Aaron is allowed to trust Kevin.

Which means he has no excuse to hide behind this time. This time he had to face the truth. And the truth is that Aaron Minyard does not like feelings.

Feelings are scary. They make you let your guard down, trust people you shouldn’t trust. It’s what Andrew always told him. But hell, if even Andrew can get over his fear and trust Neil, why can’t Aaron?

Because he is a coward. And cowards run from their fears and feelings.

*

Aaron knows that Kevin knows that something is up. It’s in the way he glances at him when Aaron is absentmindedly playing video games with Nicky on the couch, or the way he not so subtly nudges Aaron with his shoulder when he heads towards the locker room and Aaron has to stay behind.

It’s like he wants Aaron to know he’s there and it’s infuriating. Aaron wants to forget Kevin exists.

But he can’t, Kevin makes sure he can’t.

*

All goes to hell the day Kevin tells Aaron he wants to talk. Because which good conversation ever starts with ‘ _we need to talk’_?

They are in the dorm at the time and Kevin asks Aaron to come with him.

So, Aaron follows him out of the dorms, down the stairs, and to Andrew’s car, thinking that Kevin just wants to talk outside.

He is surprised when Kevin gets into the driver’s seat and motions for him to also step into the car.

“Uh, I’m sure Andrew will kill you when he finds out that you’re driving his car.” He says, but Kevin shrugs.

“He gave me special permission.”

Aaron gapes at him.

“What is the occasion? You’re not going to murder me and leave my body in a ditch, are you?”

Kevin laughs. “I promise you will get home with your whole body still intact.”

Aaron is not assured. Andrew never lets anyone but Renee and Neil drive his car now that he is sober. Kevin must have blackmailed him or something.

When they park in front of the Foxhole Court he is even more confused.

“What are we doing here?” He asks as he steps out of the car and follows Kevin inside.

“Abby is going to assess you today, see if you can play again. And when she clears you, we’re going to make up for the weeks of practise you missed.”

_‘We’re going to make up for the weeks of practise you missed’_ Kevin is going to train with him separately?

Oh no, not going to happen. Aaron put a lot of effort into not being in the same room as Kevin for too long without it seeming like he was avoiding him. He is not going to let that effort go to waste by being forced to share the court with only him for who knows how many hours.

“I’m not going to train with you.”

He stops in his tracks and looks at Kevin defiantly. Kevin just chuckles. “Yes, you are. I don’t think you realise, but I’m doing you a favour here.”

Aaron let’s out a humourless laugh. “You’re doing me a favour? You can’t do me a favour I don’t even want Kevin. What, Andrew found a new toy so now you’ll just settle for me?”

He doesn’t know why he said that. This has nothing to do with Andrew and he doesn’t even mean it. But still, when he sees how angry Kevin gets at the accusation, he is relieved.

Aaron can almost hear the gears turning inside Kevin’s head as he tries to come up with a reply.

“How can you think that someone can just settle for you, Aaron?” He practically yells.

That is not what Aaron expected and by the looks of it, Kevin’s just as surprised by what he said as Aaron is.

“I, uhh, I meant to say it’s not true..”

Kevin’s face goes red and he turns away. “Anyway, Abby is waiting.”

Aaron nods and walks towards Abby’s office, thinking about Kevin’s outburst. Judging by his reaction, Kevin was not just talking about settling for him as a training buddy.

But it can’t be that Kevin even remotely feels the same as Aaron does. He would have known, Kevin is always super obvious when he is attracted to someone. He basically almost drooled over Jeremy when they met at an away game last year.

Aaron is sure it’s not that and he wants to punch himself for even going there. He is projecting. Just because he recently discovered his feelings does not mean that Kevin feels the same.

Abby greets him with a smile and wastes no time examining his wrist.

“It looks all healed to me. Try to go easy during training for the first couple of days and if you can keep it warm. Other than that I have no remarks, I’m so glad that you’re not stubborn when it comes to injuries. _Some people_ could learn from you..”

She glances at the door opening where Kevin had appeared, leaning on the door frame and wearing his full gear. He just rolls his eyes.

Aaron smiles at Abby and says: “Thank you, Abby, I will.”

She nods and Aaron heads out the door. He almost makes it outside before Kevin calls him back.

“Where are you going?”

Aaron turns around.

“Why are you all dressed up? I’m not training with you.”

“You’re not serious. Come on Aaron be rational, our next game is in 4 days. You need all the training you can get!”

Kevin and his stupid obsession. Doesn’t he see that Aaron does not want to be around him right now?

“Fine, I’ll ask Neil to run some drills with me tomorrow.”

“Why Neil? You can’t stand him!” Kevin sputters.

“Or anyone else for that matter, as long as it’s not you!” Aaron snaps.

He instantly regrets it when he sees hurt flash across Kevin’s face.

“But why? What did I do?” Kevin’s voice is small, vulnerable.

Aaron doesn’t know what to say. Why can’t Kevin leave well enough alone?

“Because.. you make me feel … _you make me feel,”_ He says quite fiercely. “And I don’t like it. I want it to stop. Now.”

The hurt in Kevin’s eyes gets replaced by confusion.

“I make you feel?”

Aaron turns back to the door and walks outside. He and Kevin are not having this conversation right now. He can hear Kevin yell at him to come back, but he ignores it.

Kevin can’t come after him right now, he is wearing his shoes for on the court and they are not allowed to walk outside with them. Knowing Kevin, he would never risk damaging his shoes.

Aaron walks back to the dorms. He wants to lie in his bed and avoid everyone for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, that is not possible. However, it _is_ possible for him to hide in his bed until one of the Foxes comes looking for him. So he does.

Luck definitely isn’t on his side today, because the person to find him is Kevin.

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Go away.” Aaron muffles from under the blanket, but Kevin doesn’t leave. Instead, he sits down on Aaron’s bed.

“A wise man once told me that it’s not bad to feel something and that you don’t have to beat yourself up about it.”

Aaron flips over the top of the blanket to glare at Kevin, who holds up his hands defensively.

“Okay, no wise man, just Neil. But still, it’s pretty solid advice.”

This makes Aaron chuckle.

“What kind of conversations do you have with Neil where this kind of advice comes up?”

Kevin pinches his side.

“Well, uhh, it came up when he noticed I reacted the same to my feelings as you’re now doing to yours.”

He looks away and the blush is evident on his cheek. Aaron doesn’t want to think about what Kevin is implying, but he does. With what he said at the court and now this there is no denying that Kevin has feelings for Aaron.

Which means Aaron has to make a choice. Is he going to walk away like he did every other time, or is he going to take the risk? See what can happen to them? At least he doesn’t have to worry about Andrew not liking Kevin.

Kevin seems to interpret the silence as a rejection and he tries to stand up, but Aaron grabs his arm.

Before Aaron can register what he’s doing he puts his hand son Kevin’s face and he is kissing him. Kevin freezes, obviously not expecting it to happen. Aaron himself had not known it was something he wanted to do until he did it and he panics, but then Kevin kisses him back and Aaron wonders how something so unfamiliar (he never kissed with a boy before) can feel so at home.

They break apart for air and Kevin looks at him in awe. “Wow…I…”

Aaron nods and leans his forehead against Kevin’s. “Yeah.”

He almost regrets it, but then he sees the small smile that formed on Kevin’s lips and he decides it is all worth it. Kevin is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the conclusion!  
> I had a major writer's block trying to come up with the ending and I'm still not satisfied with it, but oh well.  
> Thanks to everyone for the encouragement (I love reading your comments <3) and until the next fic!


End file.
